theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Travis Walton
This story is greatly known because it was so documented. But it is not accurate for the cause. Travis Walton was not abducted. He was rescued by the alien people inside the craft after he and his friends came upon the craft by surprise to the alien people. Travis approached the craft and was accidentally hurt by a kind of force field and all his friends fled, leaving him for dead. It took five days of intensive care for Travis to revive and be well enough to put back, which the alien people did. The aliens created atmosphere for Travis on their craft. They just fixed him up and put him back. The aliens had no other business with him and no right to do anything else. Hollywood Hollywood wrote up Travis' story, especially his time on the craft, of which Travis recalls very little, and no abuse. Travis admitted this publicly in his talk show circuit. Hollywood made it into horror and indignity for ratings. Hollywood recognized no responsibility to the truth and nothing but. Unfortunately this only further served the disinformation and slander campaign on Earth against the visiting races. Source I know this from the alien race that picked Travis up. Follow up When Travis was on television talk shows when Fire in the Sky came out, he told that he was not put back naked. Also the aliens told me he was not put back naked. That race that picked Travis up is not a race of 'grays' but they do resemble the popular description of grays. They have a different shape and their skin appears white, not gray. Many of our visiting races somewhat fit the common popular description of alien life to hear it told. The other race on their craft is actually an alien race of humans, longer evolved and further advanced than we are, but of the exact same genetics we are. They are not "Nordics" or hybrids, but they are often assumed to be either when they are seen by humans. These two races live close together and work close together. (There is no "Nordic" race - it was made up but persists by popularity.) Hollywood Extra information added to Travis's story were scenes such as a needle in the eye and a hive of dead people. Thanks to this kind of "documentation of evidence" it is only harder for the visiting races to approach humans. When the powers of Earth finally open up to let a little information out, it's only because they are forced to, and then it's only to prove something other than the truth. Anyway, individual humans know a lot more about the alien races than our governments do. The governments only know what the alien races let them know. Aliens From what I understand, the alien people didn't know Travis was there, and when they did something with the beam which was pointed down to the ground, Travis was too close and got hurt by it. There was no timing of it related to what Travis was doing on the part of the alien people. I was told the aliens were doing something on the ground with the beam of light which was like a force field, but I was not told what. They may have been collecting or studying plant life or minerals, which all our visiting races do. I've never studied the case and I wasn't a witness. My personal knowledge about it is little, but evidence to me. I know the alien race and their character well enough to have a personal opinion of what happened even without having it explained to me by the aliens. I also know humans pretty well and how they behave with stories like this. See also * Experiences with Alien Races. * Read the first Chapter from Travis Walton's book at www.travis-walton.com. * Read about Abductions. Category:The Project Category:Interaction Category:All